How?
by darkoraclegirl
Summary: Six months have pasted since I, Sonya broke the spell and settled into my new life as a soon to be mom plus hero in training. Things couldn't be better for me and Thor. Huh? What do you mean it never happened?
1. Chapter 1

Waking with Thor in my bed every morning and knowing he isn't just here because of a love spell is the greatest feeling when I wake. It's been six months since I broke the spell over the city and Thor and I were just three months away from holding our first child, our baby girl. Sure we still had to get married but we were happy with the way things are right now.

"Morning Sonya." Thor greeted me before placing a kiss to the top of my head. "Morning Thor." I greeted back. "Did you sleep well?" He asked. I sighed. "Not really. Baby girl's been kicking up a storm most of the night. Oh well. Bathroom first then it's time to eat." I tossed away the covers, carefully stood and made my way to the bathroom.

"Wonderful Sonya." Strange cheered after I struck down a dummy with a bolt of lightning. "Thanks. Can we take a break?" He nodded and I took a seat on a near by chair. "Little girl giving you some trouble?" Strange asked as he sat across from me. "A little. She seems eager to get out of me and start enjoying this world." I mused. Strange chuckled a little. "With a mother and father like the ones she has it's no surprise." I smiled at him. "Thanks for the gift by the way. I know she'll love it when I dress her in it." Strange had given me this lovely royal purple dress with gold trim for the baby and I was dying to dress her in it and take a few picture. "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure what to get you before I found it. She'll look like a little princess." He commented.

After a dinner of salad and steak Thor and I watched a little TV before sticking on Hellboy 2. Once that was done we turned in. Thor slept peacefully while I tossed and turned. Tonight it wasn't our unborn daughter keeping me from sleeping peacefully. It felt like I was being ripped apart and I wanted it to stop. The air around me was growing hot and I felt like I was floating with a block of ice under me. I tried to call out to Thor but I couldn't work any part of me other then my mind. _What's happening to me?_


	2. What happened?

I snapped awake as something wet ran along my face. "What? Cerberus?" It was my puppy sitting on the bed with his paws on my chest. "Get down boy." I order him. He does as told and I sit up. "Something's not right." I look around my room and see nothing out of place, until I look to my left. Thor was missing. "Nothing new there. He most likely got an early call this morning and left a note on the table." I tell my self before throwing off the covers. That's when I noticed what was wrong. I wasn't six months pregnant any more. "What?" With in seconds I had bolted out of the room and began looking around. All photos of Thor and me, our friends, every photo taken after the spell had been broken was gone and there was no sign of a note. "What's going on?" I spotted my laptop and ran over to it, pulling up a search page and looking for all reports of heroes in love. But there weren't any. At least non-regarding the love spell "It's like it never happened." I realized. "But then why do I remember it happening?"

I couldn't wrap my head around it. Who could've undone time like this? No, not undone time. More like removed it all together. I thought Enchantress might be at fault but from what I could tell she was just as clueless about it as everyone else. _So what, or who ever did this can effect Asgardians as well? Why? Why do something like this?_ I wondered before stopping before the Avenger mansion. Since the love spell never happened I wasn't a friend of the Avengers so I no longer had my card to the place. But I still had my magic. So I did the one thing I had never thought I would have to do. I broke into the mansion.

"Ow." I groaned as I came too. I was tied to a chair in the lower levels of the mansion. "Alright young lady you best explain what you thought you were doing breaking in here." It was Tony. He and the team, including Thor were staring at me. "You won't believe me." I sighed. "Try us." Clint saids, an arrow knocked. "Alright. First off my name is Sonya Kensington. Over six months ago Enchantress casted a love spell over most of the heroes of the city." I began.


	3. It's the truth I swear!

Watching their faces as I explained what happened to them was a little funny. When I mentioned who was with who I got the following expressions; Tony: denial, Steve: embarrassed, Wasp: happy, Ant man: embarrassed, Hawkeye: disgusted to the point of looking like he was going to throw up, Hulk: death glare at Hawkeye, Black Panther: (who thankfully wasn't wearing his mask) puzzled; I almost wondered if he was thinking what kind of life he would have if he was in a relationship with Logan. Finally my eyes rested on Thor. He was in deep thought but his eyes never left mine. I figured he was checking for signs of lies but I couldn't be sure.

A few times I had to clear one or two things up but I got through the explanation without much trouble. But that was when the trouble came.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Tony asked when I finished explaining. "It's the truth." I tell him. "So why don't any of us remember it and why are you pregnant?" Wasp asked. "Because someone removed all of it from time. Someone changed it so it never happened." I explained. "More like you imagined the whole thing." Tony argued. "I wish I could prove it to you but I can't until I find the one at fault. To do this I need your help." I tell them. "And this is how you ask for it?" Steve questioned. "It was a stupid move but I did just loss everything in one night. I wasn't thinking clearly." I tell him. "Losing so much at once can cause clouded judgment." Black Panther points out. "Please. I know what I did was stupid and wrong but I need your help to fix it. Please." I couldn't hold back the tears any more.

"I say we aid her." I could only stare at Thor. "What? You want us to go along with this insanity?" Tony asked him. "Though I do doubt her words her eyes can not lie. I wish to help her." Thor defends. "Well I think I agree with Thor too." Wasp saids. "What?" Asked Tony. "Think about it guys. No one would ever make up something like this. It's way too low for anyone. Besides, as Thor pointed out Sonya's eyes were speaking loud and clear." Wasp answered. "Anyone else believe her?" Tony asked. Hank raised his hand along with T'Challa and surprisingly Hulk. Tony clearly couldn't believe what he was seeing. Half the team was going along with this girl's insane delusion. "Fine. We'll help her. But I still don't believe any of this is true." Tony saids in defeat. I was untied and ask to repeat everything I had told them.

"Ok, so who do we know with that kind of power that would do something like that?" Wasp asked. "Enchantress comes to mind." Offered Clint. "I check her already. She wasn't the one to do this." I tell him. "How could you know that?" Tony asked. "Because I was able to listen in while she was talking to someone thanks to my magic. She was complaining that someone had convinced her not to use her love spell when she was sure it would've worked." I inform him. Tony still wasn't willing to accept that I could be telling them the truth. "And that spell would've made those under it fall for whoever they saw first?" Wasp asked. "For some yes. But for others it seemed to take longer to affect them." I explained. "What makes you so sure? You told us you didn't know what was happening to anyone else until you tried to get help with Thor." Tony asked, his voice sounding like he had caught me in a lie. "Because Logan of the X men was out of the city when it was casted and Black Panther fell in love with him." I was getting annoyed with him. "I think Tony's still upset that he got stuck with Steve." Hawkeye joked. "Least I wasn't making out with Hulk." Tony fired back. To which Hawkeye turned a deep shade of green at the thought. "Alright enough! We're suppose to be helping Sonya get things back to normal." Wasp saids. "Sonya, did you notice anyone maybe following you and/or Thor before you found everything had been changed?" Ant man asked. "I don't think so. I mean I can't speak for him but I know that I didn't notice anyone." I didn't want to say Thor's name cause it felt strange talking about the Thor I know when the man he was before the spell was standing before me. "So that rules out anyone that doesn't have some means to watch from far away. This list is getting smaller and smaller with no sign of us getting closer to who did it." Steve pointed out. "Yeah well when we run out of people it'll clearly be a sign that she made the whole thing up." At this point I was sick of him. "What the hell is your problem with me? I know I sound like some crazy woman that you normally would have kicked out but you said you would help me. So either shut the hell up and help me or leave." I snapped at Tony. Everyone was staring at me in stunned silence. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "Tony, I think for everyone's safety you shouldn't speak for the rest of the time that Sonya is with us." Wasp saids.

"Sonya, may I ask you something?" Thor questioned suddenly. He had agreed to remain behind in the mansion with me while the rest of the team did some checking. "Sure Thor. What do you want to know?" I was glad he had stayed, because if we failed to get back the reality I knew I would have to start over with him and this was as good a time as ever. "We were going to start a family. How long was it from the time I first began following you till then that you found yourself in love with me?" I smiled at the memory. "I'm not fully sure. Maybe after the fifth day. It's really hard to tell when it was. All I know is that one day I was in your arms and I didn't ever want you to leave me." I explain. "The fifth day? That quickly?" It was clear this surprised Thor. I smiled at him. "What can I say? A guy like you is hard not to fall for." Thor took a moment to think what I said over before he turned his head away from me. But I caught site of the faint blush creeping on to his cheeks. It made me happy that I could still bring about a blush to his face with so little. "And what of this daughter we were going to have?" He asked, changing the topic. "We were still talking about what her name would be as well as trying to pick a date to get married on. Though we still had three months before she was due." I placed my hand where my baby had been and rubbed lightly. I could almost still feel her in there. "I have often wondered what it would be like to have a child." Thor admitted. "I know. You were so happy and looking forward to being a father that nothing seemed able to bring you down or make you angry." Talking about our life together made me miss it, even though it had only been yesterday that I last had it. "Sorry to interrupt but your presences is required in the lower levels." Jarvis informed us. "Guess the team is back. Let's go Thor." I was doubtful that they had found anything but I still held some hope for it.

"Nothing. No one could think of anyone who could have removed a moment in time." Tony informed us once we were with them. "Sonya is there anyway you might be able to track down the person with your magic?" Wasp asked. Tony rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not too sure how tracking would work with my powers. Dr. Strange hadn't started teaching me it just yet. Sorry guys." "So then what now?" Thor asked while looking around the room. "I say we call it a night. Sonya you can remain in the mansion." Tony said. I doubt I was the only one in the room who gave him a strange look at hearing him say that. "Really?" I questioned. "We need to keep an eye on you just incase you are lying to us." _Should've known Tony was going to say that._ I thought with a roll of my eyes.

That night I tossed and turned so much that two of the team members came to my door to ask me to settle down cause they couldn't sleep with all the noise. When I finally did fall asleep I was only able to stay that way for half an hour due to a nightmare. But when I woke I couldn't remember what it was about. "How am I going to fix things if I can't get any sleep?" I asked myself before flopping back onto the bed. The thought of getting a snack crossed my mind, but I brushed it aside knowing that I would just make a bunch of noise and wake the whole household. So I just relaxed on the bed and hoped to go back to sleep.


	4. Help from a strange group

I sat up fast when I heard what sounded like a tiny bell being rung. Looking around the room I saw my door was open and went to see who could've opened it since I fell asleep with it closed earlier. Pushing it open a little more I looked around, noticing the hall was empty and that I could hear a light snore coming from one of the rooms. (Most likely Hulk's) I just about went back into my room but stopped and looked around when I heard the bell ring again. "Jarvis? Can you hear me?" I called to the house. Silence was the only reply I got. So with a sigh I left the room and headed for the stairs. "Maybe Tony's here and working on the computer. Yeah that has to be it." I said, trying to hide my fear. At the bottom of the stair I hear the bell ring again and watched as the front door opened with a blinding light. A child like giggle rang out before I heard a woman's voice call out to me. "Come Sonya. We've been waiting for you." I tilted my head in confusion but found myself moving towards the light anyway.

When I step through the light I found myself in the middle of a forest where an odd looking group of people sat in stone thrones in a circle. "Hello Sonya. Glad you could finally join us." Greeted a woman with short blue hair, light green eyes, dressed in a white dress. Strange part of the woman was that she had light blue scales along her cheeks and on the back of her hands. "Sit Sonya. There is much to say and little time to do so." This speaker was a man in brown robes with the head of a fox, yet the rest of him looked human. He pointed to an empty throne and I took a seat in it. "Who are you people and why did you call me here?" I asked while looking around at each of them. They all seemed to find my questions funny for they chuckled at me. "Sonya my dear. You know who we are for we are your servants." Said a young, possibly a child bird girl. "What? I don't know any of you." I said, but they just chuckled like it was some kind of joke. "I don't need this. I'm going back to bed." I growled before standing. "But don't you want to know who it is that you owe the lost of your newly started family to?" Asked a snake woman. "What? You know who did it?" I asked them. "Yes Sonya. Now please sit and listen to us." Said the woman with scales. So I sat back down and waited to hear what they had to say. "We know that you can not recall who we are but that is alright. Regardless of what you remember we still server you faithfully." The scale woman said. "So who did this? Who took away my family?" I had to know. "The name we can't not tell because we are not fully sure of it. However we do know where you can look. A place where the Avengers wouldn't think to look." The fox man said. "Where?" The Snake woman leaned forward slightly before speaking. "Over in Japan. Near the home your parents used to lived in during the summer months. Go there and you may find some answers." I had not been to the summer house since I lost my family. I owned it but I couldn't bear the thought of going there with out my family. I would've taken Thor and our baby girl there had this not happened. "Thank you. Um…how do I get back to the mansion?" I asked as I looked around. Everyone around me giggled and chuckled. "Sonya, you never left it." The scale woman said. I was about to question this when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked as I rolled over. Wasp was standing over me smiling. "Morning Sonya." She greeted. Looking around I found myself in the room I had gone to sleep in. "It was a dream?" I asked while sitting up. "Hey Sonya can I ask you something?" I looked up at her. "Ya just did but go ahead and ask another." I joked. She smiled before pointing over to a corner of the room. "Where did you get that?" I looked where she was pointing and saw a white dress much like the one the scale woman had been wearing. "Get the team together. I know where we can look." I tell her before throwing off the covers.

"What makes you think this place will make any difference?" Tony asked as he looked at the area around the summer house. "Trust me this is something even I don't believe happened even though I have already been proven wrong on the matter. So it's better not to repeat it." I tell him. "Wouldn't hurt to look into this place Tony." Steve saids. "Alright fine. You, Thor, Janet, and Clint can go with her to Japan. Stay at her place and look into this. Report back what you find." Tony saids as he gives in. "Does that mean flying?" I asked. "Yeah. You gonna love flying in our jet." Wasp said excitedly. I gave her a nervous smile. "Um…Can I tell you guys something important before we go?" I asked. "Make it quick Sonya." Tony saids. "I'm scare of heights and hate flying." Each one of them gave me disbelieving looks. "I'm sorry but ever since I was a kid I have been scare of high places. I've tried to over come it but I can't." I inform them. "Then we'll keep you from looking out of the jet." Tony saids before turning and heading for the hanger. I whimpered lightly and followed everyone. "Do not fret Sonya. I shall sit with you if it will help." Thor offered. "Thanks Thor. I do feel safer flying with you."


	5. Just who is she?

Ok so I didn't feel as safe with Thor sitting next to me. I was clinging so tightly to his hand that I wouldn't have been surprised had I broken it. "Sonya you are safe I promise." Thor assured me. "Sorry. Guess this isn't helping much." My heart was pounding in my chest and I was sure my magic was running wild somewhere. "I'm fine. I'm safe. I will make it through this." I tell myself. Thor gently stroked my other hand with his free one. "Sonya I will keep you from harm. I promise." Hearing Thor say that eased some of my fear but only by a little.

"Make yourselves at home everyone." I was kind of glad to be back in Japan, but also sad about the memories it brought up with it. "Wow Sonya. This place is great!" Wasp commented as she flew around the living room. Most of the house had rich dark woodcarvings along the doorways, with lavender paint on the walls and hard wood floors. Each room had it's own different art works on each wall, some rooms (like the living room and game room had statues on the floor) the kitchen had floral tiles and golden designs on the walls. The frige, stove, and sink were all stainless steel and the counters were marble. Each room (other then the master bed room that is) had deep red rugs, soft wall colors (which I couldn't remember what color they were) and they all had their own bathrooms. The game room was the only room in the house that didn't seem to fit the décor plan, for it had paintings of game characters and bean bag chairs. There was also one of the largest flat screen TV set into the wall for gaming. I think that room was all dad's doing. "Yeah, my mom fell in love with this place one year when she and dad had come here for holiday. So dad bought it for her and they fixed it up the way they wanted it. Oh." I explained while running a finger over the mantle, finding a load of dust on it. "Guess I should've hired someone to keep the place clean over the years no one was here." I quickly rub the dust from my finger onto my pants. "So about the dust guys. I'll try to clean up a bit when we aren't out looking for the one who removed the spell from history." "It's alright Sonya. Maybe we can help with the cleaning." Steve offered. "Thanks. Anyway let's get our gear up stairs and get started." I lead the team up stairs and pointed out where everything in the house was like the bathrooms, the kitchen, even the game room dad had added on back when my sister had been born (of course the game room had been up graded from kiddy games to ones that teens and adults play) then I went out with Wasp to buy cleaning supplies.

"Alright I've spoken with four people and I think I may have been asked to marry someone's son." Wasp said as we regrouped out side the house. "I'm guessing no one's seen anything out of the normal?" I asked her. She shook her head. "How bout you guys?" I asked as I turned to the others. Each of them shook their heads. "I got no where too. Suppose we could branch out farther from here. Do you guys think it would make a difference?" I wasn't sure if it would. "Wouldn't hurt to try." Clint voice. "Um pardon me." A voice spoke from behind Thor. When he stepped aside we found a young girl, maybe 17 with straight black hair with light blue tips and gray eyes. "What can we do for you?" Steve asked her. "I heard from a friend that there were a group of heroes looking for someone with in this area. I'm Mei." She answered. "I take it you know something?" Clint asked while looking the girl over. "I have seen a strange looking girl roaming the streets around this place. She has curly blonde hair and green eyes. Not someone that belongs around here." Mei explained. "Could you give us more details then that?" Wasp asked. "She was wearing some kind of body armor, silver outline on black and her face had some kind of tattoo. But if you want more detail then that I believe she looked very much like her." Mei explained as she pointed at me. "Like me?" I asked. Mei nodded. "Do you have a sibling Sonya?" Thor asked. "I did once but she's been dead for years. Besides my sister had black hair with electric blue streaks, not blond hair." I answered. "So then this girl is of no relation to Sonya. Odd." Thor commented. "But she did look like you. I wish I could be of more help. I'm sorry." Mei said. "It's ok Mei. Thank you for telling us what you know." Steve said. Mei nodded and left. "So we're looking for a girl that looks like me with curly blond hair in some kind of black body armor?" I asked while trying to figure out just what was going on. "Guess so." Wasp shrugged. "It's late. Why don't we call it a night and try again tomorrow?" Steve suggested.

~Outside the house 3:20 am~

A pair of green eyes stared up at the house as the wind tossed the owner of the eyes blond curls about. The person knew that the house was no longer empty and that by sitting out in the open she was risking being caught, but to her it would be worth it just to glimpse the important person that now stayed in the house. They day she lost them was the hardest day of her life and she knew the one at fault for what happened was also in the house with them. She couldn't understand why her plan had failed her so. The two should not still be around one and other but yet they were. "Perhaps I under estimated her. She is stubborn and her powers are greater then mine." The young woman stood up from the rock she had been sitting on and sighed. "How can I protect you from him if you won't stay away from him?" She asked herself. "Hey what are you doing here?" The woman turned slightly and saw Wasp hanging out of one of the bedroom window. A look of shock passed over Wasp's face as the woman turned and vanished into thin air.

"You saw the girl?" Clint asked after Wasp told us of what she had seen. "Yeah! I couldn't believe it but Mei was right. This girl looked just like Sonya only with blond hair and a tattoo." She answered. "Well at least we know Mei wasn't just seeing thing. Now if we could get Enchantress to tell us who it was that told her not to do the spell we might have a good lead." I say to myself. "As if we could get Enchantress to do something like that." Wasp pointed out. "Well we need some way of know if she truly is the one we are looking for." Steve pointed out. "But why did she risk being seen? Why come here?" Thor asked. "Maybe she wanted to be seen. Could've been part of her plan." I suggested. "We can ask her when we find her. Right now we should get out there and look for her." Steve said.

So once more with spilt up and searched, only this time we branched out farther from the house. As I wandered about I tumbled over in my mind what we had learned. _A girl that looks like me but with blond hair and a tattoo might be the one that changed everything? Why? What good could come from her doing such a thing? Was my life with Thor a bad thing? Would something bad have come from it? Or could this just be someone doing something they thing is fun for themselves?_ I wondered. There were more questions then answers and it made my head spin. Come to thing about it my head wasn't spinning, the world around me was. "What?" I mumbled before I realized my head had already hit the sidewalk.

~At the house, several hours later~

The team had arrived back at the house, each one as empty handed as the last. "Where is Sonya?" Thor questioned after half an hour. "Don't know. She should've been back by now." Clint said as he looked around for some sign of her. "I'll check inside. She's could've gotten back early and went to make a snack." Wasp suggested before heading in. "Doesn't sound like her." Thor voiced. "Hello Thor, we barely know the girl." Clint pointed out. "That may be but so far everything we know about her suggests that Sonya would've waited for us before going inside." Steve argued. Wasp came out a few minutes later panting. "I search the whole house. She's not there." She said between breaths. "We better go find her then." Steve said. So the team spilt up to find their missing member.


	6. The reason is

~?~

Looking down at Sonya the young woman couldn't help but smile as she brushed the hair out of her face. "Don't worry. I'll protect you as you once did me." She whispered. It had drained most of the young woman's energy to put Sonya under as well as to get her to where she would be well hidden from the one that was destined to bring harm to her. Thankfully thought Sonya would remain asleep until the woman let her wake up. "Now all that remains is to get rid of him then to put things right. I know you'd be mad at me but I have to do this. I love you and won't see him repeat his crime again. I shall return are soon as I can." The woman then kissed Sonya's forehead and vanished.

The team had look for hours and had asked everyone they had found but no one knew where Sonya was. And Thor was worried. Though he had only known Sonya for a few days he still cared for her. Perhaps it had to do with the life she had told him about and the future that was clearly in store for them. It was a life he wanted. "It's her!" Wasp's voice brought Thor out of his thoughts and he looked where she was pointing. There stood the woman both Mei and Wasp had told them about. And she did indeed look a great deal like Sonya. "Who are you?" Steve asked her. "My name is Freya. I only wish to fight one of you. The rest I have no business with." She answered. "Oh yeah? You want to fight one of us you better be ready to fight us all!" Wasp warned. Freya sighed. "Let me fight this person and you shall get her back." The team quickly realized just who Freya was talking about. "Where's Sonya?" Thor demanded. "I shall return her to you once I have dealt with the one I came here to deal with." Each Avenger glanced at each other, wondering which one she was after. "Why do you wish to fight this person?" Steve asked her. "I had to watch as this person took away the one I care most about. Because of them she was killed. I thought if I stopped her from being around them she would be safe but when I stopped Enchantress from casting the spell she still when to the mansion to return things to normal. And by doing so it didn't matter that I changed things, her death would still happen. So I am left with no other choice but to end the life of the one that will end hers. Now stand a side and let me have them!" Freya explained. "Who will this person kill?" Steve asked, wanting to get as much out of Freya as he could. "Who else but Sonya." Freya answered as a small tear slipped down her cheek. Each Avenger looked at each other wondering which one of them was going to kill Sonya one day. "Which one of us is it you wish to fight?" Thor asked. There was a small fear in Thor's mind that he may be the one to bring this ill fate upon Sonya.

~?~

It had taken a great deal of struggling but I finally broke free of what ever had been trying to keep me asleep. Looking around the room I found multiple newspaper clippings. All of them had to do with the Avengers and I found myself in a few of the pictures. "Ok. So we had clippings from the future? Nothing surprises me anymore." I sighed and turned to see what else I could find. "Baby Ruby?" I asked as I lifted a small red bear off a stool. Baby Ruby had been my favorite toy as both a baby and a little girl. I still had her tucked away in my room so I could give her to my child one day. Before I got caught up in Enchantress' spell I had figured I would end up just giving her to some child in an orphanage or something. Anyway back to the bear in my hand. This one was very worn, like she had been used a lot by someone, plus there were signs that she had been repaired many times. Setting her back down I went back to my search of the room. Hanging in the far corner of the room was a damaged black cloak, the bottom was ripped in a way that made me think the owner of it had been attacked by an animal of some kind while the hood had holes like bullets had been fired at it. Turning it over in my hands I found a few burns marks here and there on it. "Interesting. Looks almost like it would've fit me before it got trashed." I commented and went back to my search. A glitter to my left drew my eyes to a desk half hidden under a pile of boxes. There on the desk was an old frame that was laying face down. Lifting it up I was shocked at the photo I found staring at me. There I was dressed in a white gown (I must've been close to 8-9 month pregnant at that point) standing next to Thor out side a church. There was no mistake that this was the wedding photo that would've been taken had someone not changed things. "Why would someone have this?" I wondered as I set the photo back down. That was when I spotted the book next to it. Picking it up I flipped through it and found several photos of the team along with several people I didn't recognize and a few pictures of a me and/or Thor with babies. Even though the baby pictures made me feel happy I couldn't help but focus on the team pictures. It wasn't the fact that I was in them all wearing the very cloak I had found in the room with me but one member of the team had been Xed out in every picture. "This wasn't about me was it? This was about them." It was becoming clear to me just what might be going on. But that still left the question of who it was that was doing this. Turning I quickly tracked down the down and ran for it.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself before feeling a feather light touch on my shoulder. Turning I almost gasped at the pale young man that was behind me. He had to be about 15 years old with waist length silver hair and pale blue eyes; he wore some kind of robe like garb (white in color) and on his back was a sword of some kind. "Who are you?" I asked him. "My name doesn't matter right now. What matters is stopping my sister before she does something that will haunt her for the rest of her life. Please just trust me and come." He said while taking my hand in his. I had to look at our hands just to be sure I was truly holding it, for his touch was like that of a ghost. Seeming to be there yet not really able to feel it. "Show me the way then." I then let him pull me as he ran down the street.


	7. The circle and the warning

~Outside the house. Four hours earlier~

"The one I want to fight, the one whose life I must take so that she may live is him." Everyone was shocked when Freya pointed at Clint. "Me? I'm going to kill Sonya?" He asked in shock. "Yes you. It is your arrow to her heart that ends her life." Freya answered as she drew a large axe from the air. The staff the blade was on was easily as tall as Freya while the blade was half the size of her. "Whoa hold on a moment there Freya. Just what happens on the day he kills Sonya?" Wasp asked. "He kills her in cold blood. On a mission to stop the Masters of Evil he fires an arrow right into her heart and when he was caught he admitted to doing it as if he was proud of his crime! I doubt anything else matters." Freya snapped. "Whoa no way! There's no way I would do that to Sonya. I may not like her much but come on! I would never kill her." Clint saids in his defense. "I care not what you say. The crime will happen as I have said. That is why you must die!" Freya then lunched herself at Clint. None of the Avengers could act quick enough to stop her as Freya brought her axe down on Clint. Instead of meeting flesh the blade was met by a shield. "What?" Freya asked as she jumped away from Clint. "That is enough of that." Everyone turned to the speaker, the Avengers glad to see them while Freya was in shock. "Sonya!" Thor shouted in joy. "How? How could you be here?" Freya asked. I smirked at her. "Your power is pretty good. I had to fight to break free of that sleep spell you put on me. However it wasn't enough to stop me from breaking free." I explained. Freya could only stare at me before her eyes drifted to the young man next to me. "Brother! Why are you helping? You know what that man does!" Freya demanded. "He may do that sis but you must remember the words spoken to us before the crime took place." He reminded Freya. "What does that have to do with anything?" Freya demanded. "All is not what it seems. Those are the words spoken to us long before word of her death reached us. You rushed to undo something with out thinking of anything else but stopping the death. You removed an important moment from time in your fight to undo it and when that failed you figured killing the one involved would solve everything. But you are a fool sister." The young man explained, his voice devoid of all emotion. "What do you mean? If this is not done she'll die and then he'll leave us. If I don't so this we'll end up alone!" Freya yelled in anger. "Freya, mother was right about you. You are ruled by emotions. And they make you act with out thinking." He sighed. "Explain brother. Explain to me why you defend our mother's murderer." Freya demanded. "Mother?" The team asked. "Yeah guys. These two are mine and Thor's children." I confirmed. "Y-you know?" Freya asked in shock. "Wasn't hard to work out. Newspaper clippings about me and the Avengers, Baby Ruby who was my friend and toy when I was little, the cloak that I learned I wore while a part of the team, the wedding photo of me and Thor, and then the album of the team and two babies. With all that stuff how could I not work out just who you two are?" I asked. "The only question that wasn't answered in that room was why you were doing this. But now I know. You were doing this to save my life." I continued. "Then why stop me?" Freya asked with tears running down her face. "Though he is going to kill me one day I can not allow you to kill him. For one he's mine and Thor's friend. Another he is a member of the team. But most of all, no child of mine is going to have blood on her hands no matter the reason behind it." Sure the end of what I had said had been scolding her but they were all good reason in my mind not to let her do what she had wanted to do. "Also sister someone else may take his place." The young man added. Freya broke down in tears, her axe falling from her hands as she cried on the ground. I walked over to her and held her as she cried freely.

After Freya had calmed down the team and I took both her and her brother back to the mansion. Boy was the rest of the Avengers surprised to learn who they were. "Your kids?" Tony asked in shock. "Hey I was just as surprised as you were at this but here they are." I said as I turned to Freya. "Now Freya I want you to put everything back the way it should be and then go home! I may not know fully what the future holds but I'm betting Thor wasn't going to leave you two alone forever. And as for the whole Clint killing me thing I think you should listen to your brother about that." Freya looked at her brother and then seemed to watch the floor. This tipped me off that something was wrong. "Freya?" I asked. She sighed and looked up at me. "I'm sorry mom but I don't know how to put things back to normal." She admitted. I stood there letting it sinking. "WHAT?" I demanded in rage. Freya jumped back in fear. "I'm sorry mom. But if I try to go back and let Enchantress do the spell I would be crossing into my own timeline and that would remove me from time." Freya explained. I couldn't believe this. I had found the reason for why I no longer had the life I wanted and found out I couldn't get it back. I had to walk away and cool down before I killed her. "Freya just how did you plan to fix things once Clint was gone?" Black Panther asked. Freya hung her head. "I didn't think of that. As my brother pointed out early today I let my emotions control me and I act with out thinking." She admitted. "Wonderful! Sonya your family is really something else." Tony commented. I walked over and grabbed Tony by the back of the neck. "Tony how would you like spend the rest of your life in complete and total pain the likes of which you have never felt before?" I asked, my voice colder then ice yet dripping with venom. Tony gulped and shook his head. I let go and went back to my corner of the room. "Tony I am sure someone has already said something along the lines of watching what you say around our mother but I shall say what you truly should do. Shut the hell up." The young man said, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. Even I was surprised. "Um…what is you name?" I asked him, remembering suddenly that he still hadn't given me his name. "Wesley." He answered. "Freya and Wesley. Those are good names Sonya." I smiled at Wasp. "I might not have been the one to pick the names." I pointed out with a slight glance over at Thor. "Getting away from the problem at hands girls." Clint pointed out. "Right. How do we put things back the way they were?" I looked over at my kids. "Maybe Wesley could go back and fix things." Hank suggested. "I'm afraid I can not." Everyone looked at Wesley. "Why not?" Asked Tony. "Because although I was not there when sis undid the past I'm afraid that I am barred from going to such key points in time." He explained. "Brother caused a few problems in time without meaning too and the Circle barred him." Freya explained. "The Circle?" Thor asked. "Rather not go there dad." It was clear Freya was protecting her brother from something in his past. "So Wesley's been ruled out. And none of us can go because it would mean crossing into our own time line." I sighed. "So what's left? What can we do to fix this?" Janet asked. "Hold on. The circle, they wouldn't happened to be a group of people, partly animals that sit around in white dress/robes in stone thrones would they?" I asked the two kids. "Well yeah mom they are. How'd you know?" Freya asked. "Because they are the ones that told me to go to Japan." Wesley smacked his palm to his forehead. "Ugh that's right! The circle is runed by mom even before she met dad! How could I have forgotten?" He asked himself. "So then we may have a way to put things back to normal?" Janet asked. "But I don't know how to contact them. They brought me to them last time." I pointed out. "Not true mom. The circle comes to you when you called them. Much like your magic the circle is tapped into your heart and can tell when you need them the most." Freya corrected me. "So what does see need to do to get them to show up?" Tony asked. Just then I heard a bell. "Hey did you guys hear that?" I asked as I looked around. "Hear what?" Asked Clint. "Mom they can't hear the bell. Only those with magic like us can hear it." Wesley explained. "Sonya what is going on?" Thor asked. "It's the circle. They use a bell to call mom when she needs them the most." Freya explained to him. Turning my head to the elevator that connects to lower levels to the ground floor I saw it a glow with white light. "Well I'm off to see if they can help or give some clue as to how to fix the damage. Wish me luck." With that I got on the elevator.

When the doors opened I walk out into the circle of thrones and sat in the empty one. "Welcome back Sonya." The scale woman greeted me. "So can you help fix the mess my daughter made?" I asked, not wanting to waste any more time. "Sonya we can do anything we need to." The fox man answered. "So why didn't you do so before?" The group chuckled at me. "Because if we had Freya would've just done it again and again until it stuck. Now that she knows you would stand for this we can fix it." The snake woman explained. "What will happen to Freya and Wesley when things return to normal?" I asked. "They will both remember what has happened, as will you. Only when they get home Thor will have to words for them. And so will you." I gave the scale woman a funny look. "So then I'm not dead?" I asked. "No. You were made to appear dead to get Clint in with a group of people that your team had been after. It had to look like you were dead since the group wanted to alter the world but couldn't as long are you lived. And while Freya and Wesley were here with you your team took down them." Scale woman answered. "That's good. I knew there had to be a reason I was supposable killed by him. I'm guessing Thor's little disappearance was due to him helping me hid?" I questioned. I was answered with nods. "Alright. Time to end this nightmare." I sighed. "Oh Sonya. I wish that was true." The fox man said. "Say what?" The scale woman stood slowly and gave me a look of pity. "You see Sonya, there is much to come between the birth of Freya and the moment that she goes back in time. I'm afraid the nightmare hasn't even begun." She warned. It was disheartening to hear this but I figured it couldn't be helped. "Fix this now so I can begin preparing for what's to come." I ordered. "We already have Sonya." The snake woman informed me. "Sonya be sure to listen for our bell. We shall be calling you back here one day when the time is right." The fox man warned. "Thank you."

Opening my eyes I found myself looking up into Thor's eyes. "Good morning Sonya. Did our little girl keep you up last night?" He asked. I sat up, having a little trouble due to how big I was around the middle. Looking down at where my baby was I smirked. "Oh you are going to be a handful little lady. But I love you just the same." I told her, even though she couldn't hear my words clearly or even understand them. "Sonya?" Thor asked. I looked over to him and smiled. "What do you think of the name Freya?" I asked. He thought on it before smiling at me. "It is a fine name. I take it that is what you wish to call our daughter?" He asked. I leaned against his chest and sighed. "Yeah. And when we have another child, if they are a boy I want to call him Wesley." Thor's arms wrapped tightly around me, but not tight enough to hurt our child. "I like that name as well. Where ever did you find those names?" He asked me. "I met two people with those names. Do you have work to do today?" I asked him. "I told them I wished to spend the day with you." I was happy to hear this. After spending so long in the time line where the love spell never happened I wanted to spend as much time as I could with the man I love who loves me back. Maybe we even get around to setting a wedding date.

* * *

Sorry to cut this short people but I couldn't work out how to keep it going. But I'm sure you'll all be waiting to find out what will happen next to Sonya. So until then readers thanks for waiting for each chapter and keep a close watch on me. Cause you never know when I'll bring Sonya back. Love you guys!


End file.
